The Valentines Argument
by luv nikki
Summary: Draco and Ginny have an argument on Valentines Day. DG oneshot [for the Valentines Day ficathon on Portkey]


Hey,

This is for the D/G Valentines fic-a-thon on Portkey. Hope you like it!

Valentines Argument

It was an abnormally bright day for the middle February. You could almost see the sun shining through the heavy gray clouds. It was irritating Draco Malfoy. He preferred the gloomy days of winter or the sunny days of summer to the random-weather days of spring and fall.

"Bloody clouds can't make up there bloody minds!" He muttered rearranging paper on his office desk.

The silverish hair was getting in his face so he roughly pushed it back and leaned in a most unsophisticated way on the table. Head in his hands he let out a ragged breathe. _What was the point in all this?_ It had crossed his mind a few time's in these past years. What exactly was he working for? The Malfoy inheritance he had gotten on his 18th birthday would certainly cover all his needs for an above adequate life. Yet he could not stop. _What did he owe to these ho-hum people anyway?_

There was a swift knock on the office door.

"Come in!" He yelled, straitening himself in his seat and adjusted his work tie.

The door was pushed open and a house elf hurried in, "Master Draco, Miss. Weasly requests to speck with you."

He sighed in annoyance and slight amusement. _What had got up her knickers this time?_ He would have sworn the youngest Weasly had some sort of crush on him if he didn't know any better. The little tart had started in on him when he started as Minister for Magic. It seemed she had also wanted the job. When she didn't get it she decided to make his life a living hell. Coming in at random hours of the day, shrieking about how the latest wizarding law was completely inappropriate or stupid. To her defense, most of them where. After Voldemarts death most people where looking for a government that would protect the docile community, with the Malfoy money and charm he had won them over. Most people had completely forgotten about Lucius Malfoy's troubles with the law after hearing Draco's speech on how much he would love to get the wizerding world back to certain stability.

"Haul her in."

It looked as if this house elf didn't have much of a sense of humor for all the little guy did was stare up at him, confused.

"Just bring her in!" he ordered.

The house elf jumped a bit and scurried out the door. Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes. Stupid bloody house elves.

He braced himself for the frustrated business women that was about to strike. Bring it on Miss Weasly.

--

She sat in the waiting room taping her heels to the beat of the music that played in the background of Malfoy's shop.

Some Valentines day this was going to be. Dean had decided to go fishing with his mates this week. Apparently it was the only week he had free. She suspected he only chose it because he had no idea what she wanted for Valentines Day. She supposed she could have been more helpful, when he had asked she had responded with a shrug and a "Surprise me."

So she had given up on having him phone and decided bugging Malfoy would be one way to pass the time. She had a suspicion he secretly enjoyed the attention anyway. Although he would die before he admitted it. Stupid, proud, men and there dumb ways of getting around problems.

The house elf appeared and told her to follow it.

She straitened her business skirt and walked behind the tiny fellow, tying her hair up and getting ready to shout.

The house elf opened the door for her and gestured her in.

Malfoy sat at his desk, pretending to look busy. It was plainly obvious he wasn't. She struggled to contain a laugh. She had begun calling him "Mr. Big Cheese" in her head because it suited his personality. Once she had let the nickname slip at a family dinner causing Fred and George to spit out there broccoli from laughing so hard.

"What is it you want Weasly? I'm busy."

She put on a PO'd face.

"I read the newspaper this morning."

"Would you like a round of applause?"

The house elf started clapping excitedly. Both Malfoy and Ginny glared. The house elf left the room, sensing he wasn't wanted.

"I saw the article."

"What article?"

Malfoy glared, he knew perfectly well what article.

"Are you planning on causing riots in the streets?"

"I don't see how it would cause riots."

"No kissing in public and you chose to release that on Valentines Day?! Is it some kind of possessed joke? If so, no one is laughing. My 15 year old niece had a fine of 20 gallons because she was innocently kissing her boyfriend on Valentines Day! You should hear her mother. She's completely pissed and it's all because we have are very own scrooge incarnated for a Minister!"

There was silent's as she finished her rant.

"Your right, it's a dumb law."

She stood, shell-shocked.

"Wh-hat?"

"All get it changed. Tell your niece not to worry."

"You're just backing down!?"

He stood up from his chair.

"I'm not in the mood for a fight today Weasly."

She could only nod wondering what the deal was. He never backed down from a fight before. Why now?

"Is that all?"

She hesitated and tuned to go for the door. She had her hand on the handle before Malfoy spoke again.

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

She turned around, shocked.

"What?"

"Figures you can't hear, with all the yelling you do."

She smiled slightly.

"What's the catch Malfoy?"

"You have to call me Draco."

"That's the only catch?"

"Yes."

She shocked, even herself with her answer, "Alright. But you won't be able to kiss me in less you stop that law from passing."

"It won't. The only reason the Prophet posted that was because I told them to."

"Why?"

"You fell for the bait."

Realization dawned on her face; he must have seen it because he started laughing. She frowned at him. He leaned closer to her.

"You, are a jerk."

"Admit it, you love it."

She sighed in annoyance, "unfortunately."

He pulled her to him and kissed her lightly on the lips, teasing her. She pushed closer and he deepened it.

A few moments later they came up, both gasping for air.

"Don't you prefer this to arguing?" Draco questioned

"Sort of." She admitted

He pulled into another kiss.

'Okay, okay, definitely."


End file.
